fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
SpiritWings
This tribe belongs to Silverwhisker, please ask for permission before creating a character. Credits to the FlightRising Sky-dancers dragons: here Description :These rare and hardly seen dragons are truly a sight to behold. They are extremely agile and lithe, natural born fliers and navigators. They can come in any array of colors, but are typically pale and seldom very dark. Their spines are accented by a thick layer of feathers. Their wings are bat-like and do have a membrane, but are also laced with feathers to make their wing beats inaudible. Among their feathered crests a hidden pair of horns on their head. :Hybrids that do not look like this can be found in the tribe as well, but they do not have SpiritWing abilities, since most are from outside the tribe. Abilities Natural :Naturally, these dragons are excellent fliers in all sorts of conditions, given their lithe builds. They have excellent eyesight to help them navigate through thick fog, and an overall quiet glide that cannot be heard by the unexpecting tribes below. At a young age, they are taught how to navigate the world using the stars, so that they can always return home. SpiritWings are naturally intelligent and curious. Unlike most dragons, they can handle almost all altitudes and have excellent stamina, because of how high up they live. Powers SpiritWalking: :All SpiritWings are capable of entering the afterlife and speaking with their ancestors. They can withstand the underworld for a long period of time, but they cannot remain their. Eventually, they have to return to the mortal plain. Invisibility: :Natural explorers have this unique ability to make their scales reflective, so that they blend in with their surroundings. This way, they may venture beyond the SpiritWing land without being spotted by outsiders. Transvoro: :This ability is very rare and only appears once in a few hundred generations. These dragons are capable of touching outsiders and temporarily absorbing their powers. For a limited period of time, they can use these powers to their own advantage. For example, if one was to touch a GlideWing, they would temporarily have poisonous scales. Society :SpiritWings are the great tribe of the sky, frequently considered gods or even complete myth by most tribes, as they're seldom seen. The tribe is peaceful and welcoming to runaways or hybrids who cannot find a home. The tribe is close-knit and family like, noted for their democratic attitude when it comes to having rulers. Most decisions are made by votes, and their chosen leader is highly respected by the entire tribe. :The dragons have a deep regard and love for their ancestors, and celebrate all lineages and heritages. However, they are strongly connected to those who have passed away and can continue to communicate with them and learn from them. Overall, SpiritWings are strongly curious and have a feeling of a higher purpose. They love to discover and indulge in the world around them, and have a fascination for magic. :Royals receive no special treatment in SpiritWings. They are considered regular tribe members, as the entire tribe is treated as family. Only the leader and their chosen heir may occasionally receive special treatment, but each dragon is loved and respected individually for their own strengths. Ranks :SpiritWings do have their own special ranks: ::♦Storyteller (1-2) ::♦Explorers (4-5) ::♦Advisers (3) ::♦Caretaker (1) ::♦Scribe (1) ::♦Beast-keeper (1) ::♦Hoard-keeper (1) :Due to their peaceful nature, SpiritWings do not keep an army nor do they have a General. If the tribe is to fight, they fight as a whole. :Storytellers: Keep the tales of the ancestors alive by retelling important stories and events. Their job is extremely important because SpiritWings value their ancestors above anything else. They stay only in the SpiritWing territory because they're too valuable to lose. They have almost all ancient tales memorized, and entertain/dazzle the entire tribe during celebrations. 1-2 at a time. :Explorers: The rare bunch (max of 5 dragons) that are permitted to leave the territory and investigate the land. Most of them have invisibility, or extreme stealth to avoid detection. They get to bring back cool and new trinkets, or learn about the other tribes and report to the Scribe. :Advisers: Aid the leader, help them make decisions and regulate votes, help schedule celebrations, etc. Basically assistants, but they're close to the leader and can probably sway the leader to their own opinion, if they can be convincing enough. 3 at a time. :Scribe: Super special dragon that gets to record everything. Sounds like it sucks, but they have access to super sacred stuff, like the original written stories, storage, etc. They gather information from the explorers, beast-keeper, and hoard-keeper and record all major events. 1 at a time. :Caretaker: Designated hatchling "momma" that gets to teach them all the cool stuff! Babysitter and teacher in one, basically. 1 at a time. :Beast-keeper: Responsible for caring and recording information on the animals brought back by the explorers for studies. Sometimes they're released, or sometimes they're kept and sold as pets! In other cases, the critters are trained specially to protect the kingdom should their service be needed. 1 at a time. :Hoard-keeper: This dragon is a lucky one, for they get to track and protect all the treasures and goodies kept by the SpiritWings! Most things come from the continent(s) below, so some of these treasures aren't even seen by other SpiritWings. They get to test these objects and decide their purpose, and dispose of them if needed. 1 at a time. Territory/Habitat :The tribe is thought to not exist not only because they are elusive, but also because of where they live. SpiritWings live on the clouds in a series of floating mountains, enchanted by their animus founder, Sirius. The land that is located on top of the clouds is fruitful, green, and always has an open sky so that the SpiritWings can always feel close to their ancestors. Alongside the edges of this land are descending waterfalls, which disappear into the base of the clouds. Landmarks Great SkyClaw: SkyClaw is the central living quarters for all dragons, small or mighty. SkyClaw is a giant, twisting willow tree in which the dragons sleep inside, hanging hammocks from tendrils so that they may sleep. Domus: Domus is what might be considered the palace for the SpiritWings, save for the fact that nobody sleeps in there. It is more of a place of government, where dragons vote or new dragons meet to be accepted into the tribe. Festivals are also held there. Domus is located at the highest peak of the mountainous land, overseeing the entire SpiritWing home. Below it is a great pool, the Great Divide. Great Divide: This is an easy place of access to the underworld, a portal in which only the SpiritWings can pass. When hatchlings hatch from their eggs, they are dipped in these great waters to give them the blessings of their ancestors. The pool, even in day time, always reflects what appears to be a night sky. Fog Forest: As it's name might suggest, Fog Forest is a...foggy forest. It takes up most of the SpiritWing territory, most dragons venture into it to make discoveries and adopt interesting critters as pets. History :Where SpiritWings came from is not known, but what is said to have happened was that they were driven out due to their power. While they were peaceful, the other tribes feared that they'd be too much, that they could wipe them out with a single Transvoro and take over the entire land. so, the SpiritWings navigated to Scorcia to find their own safe haven. :Their leader at the time, Sirius, was an animus. He feared for the safety of his tribe and used his powers to enchant a mountain, lifting it up into the clouds so that the SpiritWings could live in safety. They have lived there ever since, and many, many years have passed. They have since been forgotten by the other tribes. Those who remember them say that they are nothing but a myth. SpiritWing Names :SpiritWings are named after stars, planets, and any space or sky related theme. However, sometimes names related to dreams or the afterlife do crop up. Known SpiritWings Leadership Queen: Queen Solar (Whiskers) Heir: Taurus (Whiskers) NOTE: Taurus has no siblings; cousins only. Members Advisers: *Cygnus (Whiskers) Storyteller: * Explorers: *Taurus (Whiskers) *Jupiter (Willow) Scribe: *Arcturus (Willow) Caretaker: *Comet (Hawk) Beast-keeper: * Hoard-keeper: * Others: * Deceased: *Sirius *Centaurus *Asgard Category:Scorcain Dragon Tribes Category:Dragon Tribes